Frozen Bitterness
by scsweetxs
Summary: Sequel to "Sweet Warmth". After taking care of Raven, Beast boy get's a sizzling 104 degrees fever. What will Raven do to save him? Read as things begin to heat up between the two of them. Its all RB fluff. If i get more reviews i may consider a sequel.


Disclaimer: I could keep on wishing but Robin doesn't belong to me. He belongs to WB and Cartoon Network. This story is mine though.

This is the sequel to "Sweet Warmth". This idea just came to me so I just updated now. Also many people wanted more to it so here it is. drum roll

Frozen Bitterness

Raven comfortably rolled around her bed and stretched out her arms. She let out a lazy yawn and blinked her eyes.

"Where am I?" thought Raven.

She tried to recall what happened last night. Her eyes began to sparkle as she sat musing. Beast boy had taken special care of her and given her a "smore" surprise. She had spent the night lying in his arms and gazing at the writhing hearth. Beast boy told her some lame jokes while she enjoyed herself in the loving and balmy atmosphere. The fire somehow made her drowsy and before she knew it she had fallen asleep in his care. She safely assumed that Beast boy tucked her in bed.

Rae started off with a kind of bounce to her feet. She somehow felt very springy and energized. She looked at the mirror. She felt very pretty and radiant. Raven brushed up and hurried off to thank beast boy for the magnificent night. She wandered throughout the tower and was ready for Starfire to greet her. Yet the entire tower seemed to be vacated and empty. Before entering beast boy's den she wandered into the kitchen to look for some food. She found a note with a message:

Hey!

We left to watch the Lakers game on the big screen. We know that you are sick Raven. Robin informed us that when you get sick you are very contagious. Just being near you for 5 seconds could get us tremendously ill. So we left. We tried waking you up Beast boy, but you didn't seem to budge. Star wishes you to "Get Well" Raven. She wanted to stay but last night B-boy said not to bother you. So that's all.

Peace, Justice, and Pizza

Star, Rob, and Cy

Raven read the message and sighed in relief. "I could always count on Robin to figure these things out." She crumpled up the note and threw in the trash. As she did a note of panic hit her.

"Oh No, did I make b-boy sick. He stayed with me all night and he's still sleeping in. That's not like him." (Is she a stalker? And she hated beast boy?) "I should check on him now." Raven ran to Beast boy's room and softly knocked. No one answered. Raven gave another rapt and nothing stirred.

Raven slowly opened the door. The room was dreary and dark. She stepped in quietly and went towards Beast boy. He was on the bed with all his covers kicked away. He turned and twisted uncomfortably. His bed sheets were crinkly and his face was showered with a pool of dripping sweats.

"This is bad." Raven felt Beast boy's head. It was burning like a meteorite. She quickly snatched her hand away. She could hear Beast boy grasping for air in heavy breaths. His face distorted with distress. Raven ran out and looked for a bucket of water and cold towel. She rushed back and set the pail of water on the floor. She stood above b- boy and dipped the soft towel in the icy water. She took it out and drenched out the water. She folded the towel and placed it on top of Beast boy's head. Beast boy quickly let out a sigh of relief. Raven took the towel off and felt his forehead. It had cooled down significantly. She dipped the towel in the water again and replaced it on his head. Raven opened the windows but left the shade down. She went out and closed the door.

"I have to sanitize the entire house." thought Raven. Rae took off her cloak and tied her hair up in a pony tail. She began her drastic duty. First she opened all the windows in the 6 story tower. Then she sprayed Lysol. She aired out the house. She turned on the AC for the entire house except Beast boy's room. Then she scrubbed down the entire house. She used her telepathy to direct the scrubbers to exterminate every single bacteria or dirt. Finally when everything smelt and looked right she sat down for second to catch her breath.

"This should be better. I can't believe it? I caused b-boy to get really sick. And I treated him so mean!" Raven beat herself up with these thoughts for awhile then bolted up. "Since Beast boy had taken care of me so well, I should return the favor." With determination, Raven trudged into the kitchen and began to make something edible.

Raven thought dryly and said, "I suppose he wouldn't want to eat chicken noodle soup." She looked everywhere in the cup board and raided every cabinet. All she found were milk, cereal, and bread, and honey.

"No wonder we always eat out." murmured Raven. The titan figured out what to make and began her task. She placed everything on the tray and went to serve the sick patient. On her way she stopped by a closet and found a temperate thingy. She knocked on the door but received no reply. She let herself in and placed the prepared meal on the desk. She walked over to Beast boy and shook him lightly.

"Beast boy'" the changeling stirred a bit and lifted his eyes dreamily. His eyes opened half way and he muttered something that was barely audible.

"hmmm.."

"Beast boy.. how are you feeling?" B-boy nodded his head slightly and tried to utter something.

"I'm'all ri..ight." whispered B-boy.

"You're burning up like a volcano. Don't worry I am not ruthless. I won't leave you stranded and fighting for dear life, but open up your mouth."

Beast boy let his mouth fall open a bit. Raven stuck the temperature thingy in his mouth. She waited momentarily and read the temperature. It was 104¢ª. Rae instantly dropped the temperature.

"This is not good. I have to do something to make his temperature decrease." Raven did the only thing that popped into her mind. She ran out and got a fresh new bowl of cold water. She took some more towels. She skidded back in next to Beast boy who had now fallen back into a deep slumber. She dipped the towel into the freezing water and took it out. The teenager knelt beside the bed and began to gently wipe his face with the cool towel. She tenderly rubbed the towel on his left cheek, then his right, then his nose, and then under his chin. She dipped it back into the water and wringed it out. She now moved towards his neck. She softly cleansed his neck and went down to his collar bone. His pajama stopped her. His was wearing a blue and white stripped pajama that was button down with matching pants. (Think of bananas in pajamas). Raven blushed furiously yet she felt his face and it had seemed to cool down. She dropped the towel back into the bucket and began to unbutton Beast boy's pjs.

When Rae got to the last button she pulled apart the shirt and took it off for him. She lifted his muscular arms and took of the sleeves too. She wringed out the water again. This time her hand trembled as she placed the towel on top of his chest. She carefully cleaned his body. Her hands moved over his chest. Beast boy breath became less desperate.

The fuzzy towel relieved b-boy. He felt so good and didn't want the sensation to stop. The coolness really calmed him down and he felt less irritated and burnt.

Raven continued to use the towel to rub his lean muscular body. Her fingers skimmed against his skin. Her fingers began to lightly trace the muscles on his lean stomach. She felt the scares he had and fingered them. B-boy began to move. Something caught her hand and startled Raven. She stared and saw the Beast boy had grabbed onto her hands. She slipped her hands out and stopped what she was doing. Beast boy's hand recoiled. Raven picked up the towel and began to soothe Beast boy's body again. She dipped it into water again and began to brush his ribs and sides. As she neared his hip she halted. She did not know what to do. She was getting too near to that area. Deciding for the best she covered B- boy with the blanket. She scooted over to the end of the bed and lifted up the pant sleeves and began to wipe his leg with the icy towel. When she finished she repeated the process for the other leg. When she finished cooling off both leg she rubbed them dried and pulled down the sleeves and put the covers over him.

Rae nudged Beast boy.

"Turn around Beast boy."

Beast boy had no response. She dipped the towel back into the water. She took his temperate again. It now read 100 degrees. Raven was relieved and satisfied. She decided that she should continue to cool his body down. She grabbed the towel and gently soothed his chest gain. Instantly Beast boy's hands reached for hers. He took her small pale hands and pulled it up to his face. Raven did not withdraw. He brought them up to his lips and gave it a quick peck. Raven blushed with shock.

"Thanks Raven." muttered Beast boy.

Raven answered back with "You are not welcomed."

"All the same thanks my angel." Raven became touched. She went to reach for his meal.

"Don't leave."

"I am not, just wait."

"Yes, ma'am."

Beast boy sat up as Raven came. He found his upper body stripped.

"Raven' where is my shirt?"

Raven blushed and almost dropped the meal.

"Just kidding, I know why. This feels much better anyways. I don't feel that hot. What is this' Raven actually being nice to me?" Beast boy held a mocking look. Raven placed the meal on his lap.

Raven smiled. "Just eat." Beast boy looked down at the tray and found a plate of bread and a warm cup of drink He chewed happily and gulped.

"This is good. What kind of drink is this?"

Raven replied back tartly. "Don't worry no animal was harmed." Beast boy sipped the drink and felt all warm and cozy.

"This is delicious what is it?"

"The only thing we had were milk and honey, so I mixed the two."

"Thanks Raven."

"You said that already."

"Fine, Raven'.would'you ..please ..be my girlfriend?" Beast boy gave a loud gulped and looked horribly nervous. Raven stopped breathing. She did not know what to do or say.

"It is all right, I understand if you still' have something against me." Raven saw his hurt expression. She had to honestly admit that she did had something against him but these few days she felt a new understanding and connection to him. She quickly strode up to him. She bent down and gave a quick kiss on his forehead.

"Take that as a yes." Beast boy's face lit up. He grabbed Raven and hugged her.

"Thank you so much Raven and one more think you look funny with your pony tail." Raven punched him lightly on his shoulder.

"Don't make me force you to take that flu syrup." Beast boy gulped and put his arm around Raven.

The End!

Author's note: June14, 2004

Hope you enjoyed. Have a great summer. Hmm i don't know why it won't indent again. Darn!

scsweetxs


End file.
